Pinoy Ang Dating: Mga Kwento ng IBC 13
February 24, 2017 How would you like to see the first TV programs of IBC-13 during the early days of television in the Philippines? On Feb. 26, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. will take viewers down memory lane when it airs the exclusive documentary on the history of Philippine television, Pinoy Ang Dating: Mga Kwento ng IBC. The different TV programs produced by IBC-13, the third giant network, throughout the 57 years will feature how the different genres of drama, fantasy, comedy, variety, musical, game and talk shows have evolved through the years. The documentary promises a nostalgic look on memorable shows on television, which were first seen through the country’s third leading broadcast network (excluding programming from the network's primetime blocks (VTV on IBC, Viva TV on IBC, AKTV and ATC @ IBC)), offering for privatization since its sequestration over three decades and five Philippine Presidents ago, and develop a loyal following among viewers in decision to be the carrying network of the PBA. The contents of the documentary were culled from IBC-13’s archive, considered the storeroom of the history of Philippine television. One of this is the full-length play of American Dick Baldwin, which was the station's first owner in 1960. It was shot in a makeshift studio without air conditioning and actors had to put anti-perspirant on their faces to control their sweat. In the late 1959, a group of businessmen led by Dick Baldwin ventured into the then black and white world of Philippine television. They established Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) in October 1959, and put up its TV station, DZTV Channel 13 on March 1, 1960. By 1962, there were six TV channels in the country: 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. In the '60s, RMN became partly-owned by the Canoys and Don Andres Soriano. He bought IBC-13 that year from Baldwin and company. Soriano asked Henry Canoy, owner of Radio Mindanao Network to head his tri-media conglomerate’s broadcast empire together with the Philippine Herald. Canoy reconfigured IBC’s programming boasting sharpened reporting, an all-night talk show, and an outside broadcast (OB) van. Some of these classic foreign shows of the network from the 60s' to the 70's. In 1970, the network switch into Vinta Color, the third TV network to do-convert into full color. On September 21, 1972, with President Ferdinand E. Marcos declaring martial law and with the issuance of Letter of Instruction No. 1, ordering all radio and TV networks closed. IBC-13 was eventually allowed to reopen. In 1973, most ABS-CBN programs aired on Channel 7 transferred to IBC-13. After the declaration of Martial Law, Ben Aniceto took over the station manager post of Channel 13 from 1973 to 1976. In 1975, the government enforced the constitutional requirement for media to be 100% Filipino-owned. The Soriano's sold IBC to Roberto S. Benedicto. On February 1, 1975, Channel 13 Manila reopened as the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). In 1977, IBC moved to its present home in Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Quezon City. On March 2, 1986, all stocks and assets of IBC were placed under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). In 1992, IBC became a 100% government-owned-and-controlled asset. The documentary will also feature one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol featuring Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (TVJ), now converted and adopted itself as the curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era. Talents such as the Diamond Star Maricel Soriano (Maricel Live!), Megastar Sharon Cuneta (The Sharon Cuneta Show) and the Tangga Queen Alma Moreno (Loveliness) also discovered in this show. Number one fantaseryes like Janella in Wonderland starring the Asia's Pop Princess and the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador, Voltron Man starring AJ Muhlach and Syrena starring Sofia Andres are also included in the documentary. Videotapes of these programs have been recovered from the IBC-13 archive, which have a number of copies of taped-shows during Martial Law. Files of films and videotapes of IBC-13 shows in the 70s, 80s and early 90s. Showcasing the previous and recent programs that aired on IBC-13 in the past five decades, when the network claimed to be the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television. Aside from the TV shows, the documentary will also feature stories of the fathers of Philippine television: Andrés Soriano, Sr., the former owner of San Miguel Corporation and the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald; Dick Baldwin, own first owned the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation; Ninez Cacho Olivarez, former IBC chairman; Tomas Gomez, former IBC president; Lincoln Tan Jr., another former IBC chairman; Remedios L. Petilla, former IBC chairman; former IBC presidents Noel Tolentino, Orly Punzalan, Emiliano Templo, Renato Bello and former IBC president and CEO Robert del Rosario, former IBC chairman and CEO Emmanuel T. Santos, former IBC chief executive officer Jose Javier Reyes and former IBC chairman of the board Joselito Yabut and Eric Canoy. Testimonies to the evolution of Pinoy TV will also be heard through the collective stories of the network's artists such as the late Francis Magalona and the legendary TVJ trio, among others who have contributed to the history of the local TV industry. There will also be a cast reunion of T.O.D.A.S., one of the most successful gag shows in the 80s featuring Joey de Leon, Jimmy Santos, Val Sotto, Maribeth Bichara and Spanky Rigor; plus the policital satire comedy program Sic O'Clock News with Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Manny Castañeda, Joji Isla and Pen Medina. Joey de Leon, who first starred in IBC-13 in the weekly primetime show OK Lang will be the main host of the documentary. Joining him are Kris Aquino, Dingdong Avanzado, Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Mely Tagasa, Dominic Roque, Jimmy Santos, Cesar Montano, AJ Muhlach and Sofia Andres. The production team of Pinoy Ang Dating: Mga Kwento ng IBC led by executive producers Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano had to preview and work with more than 15,000 minutes worth of material. The creative staff is a combination of the best talents from television, advertising and film. They are joined by Bert de Leon as director; Marlon Rivera, creative director; Videlle "Lee" Meily, cinematographer, assisted by Martin Jimenez; Leo Abaya, production designer; Louie Ocampo and Grace Nono, musical scorers; Jo Atienza and Marlon Lucas, writers; with Ampi Tinga-Pe, post production supervisor. ''Pinoy Ang Dating: Mga Kwento ng IBC'' (print ad) :More than 80 million Filipinos/ Theirs is a never-ending story of courtship :Pinoy Ang Dating :MGA KWENTO NG IBC :The Most Extensive Entertainment Documentary on IBC-13 :as the Birthplace of Golden Age of Philippine Television :Pinoy TV highlights from 80 of the biggest, most promising and most sought-after stars through the years. :Untold stories and never-before-seen video footage from your favorite shows. :TV history through the eyes of the brightest and most respected names in the industry... :Snooky Serna-Go/Dingdong Avanzado/Anja Aguilar/Joe D'Mango/Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap/Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador/Kris Aquino/and Joey de Leon :57 years in the making of IBC 13. A once-in-a-lifetime TV special. :February 26 (left) :10:30PM :Sunday Sinemaks (logo) (right) :IBC (left) :www.ibc.com.ph :57 Years (right) DZTV CHANNEL 13: The Dynamic Station (1960-1975) *''Perry Mason'' *''Maverick'' *''Colt .45'' *''Wagon Train'' Pinoy Ang Dating: Mga Kwento ng IBC *Snooky Serna-Go (for news, current affairs and public service) (Newsday, Balita sa IBC, Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat, Headline Trese, IBC News 5:30 Report, The 11 O'Clock News, IBC TV X-Press, CTN Midnite, Express Balita, IBC Balita Ngayon, Ronda Trese, IBC News Tonight, News and Views with Abel Cruz, News Team 13) (Public Forum, Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran, Export Made in the Philippines, Hotline sa 13, Agring-Agri, Bahay at Buhay, Heartwatch, Mahal, FVR Up Close, The Estrada Presidency, Hapi Kung Healthy, Good Take, Travel and Trade, Linawin Natin, Entrepinoy, Up Close and Personal, Serbis on the Go, Bitag: The New Generation, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Forum ni Randy) (Wok with Yan, A Taste of Life with Heny Sison, Cooltura, A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan) *Dingdong Avanzado (for variety shows/talk shows) (Apat na Sikat, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Kuh by Special Arrangement, Loveliness, Superstar: The Legend, Awitawanan, Rap 13, DMZ-TV, Alas Dose sa Trese, Lunch Break, Chowtime Na!, By Request, APO Tanghali Na!, Hey it's Fans Day!, Dingdong n' Lani) (Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See True, True or False, CelebrityDATCom, Showbiz Unlimited) *Anja Aguilar (for game and reality shows) (Lucky 13, Turn on 13, Takeshi's Castle, Islands Gamemasters, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Game Channel) (Paligsahan sa Awit, Pasikatan sa 13, Star for a Night, Born to be a Superstar) *Joe D'Mango (for drama and soap operas) (Ito ang Inyong Tia Dely, Ipaglaban Mo!, Aiko, Snooky, Dear Heart, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes) (El Corazon de Oro, 5 Girls and Daddy, Safe in the Arms of Love, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Anna Luna, Only Me and You, Before I Fall in Love, Glory Jane, I Will Be Here, High School Life, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) *Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (for comedies) (Iskul Bukol, C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment), Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Goin' Bananas, Eh, Kasi Babae!, Sic O'Clock News, Okay Ka Fairy Ko!, Chicks for Cats, Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw, Ang Manok ni San Pedro, Mongolian Barbecue, Bistek, TVJ: Television's Jesters, T.O.D.A.S. Again, Last Fool Show, Whattaboys, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (for adventure, action and fantasy) (Tarzan, Voltes V, Ora Engkantada, Pinoy Thriller, Squad 13, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Computer Man, Magic Kamison, Janella in Wonderland, Tasya Fantasya, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Syrena, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) (youth-oriented: Campus Break, Pop Girls Live!, Friends 4Ever, Forever Barkada) *(for children) (Kulit Bulilit, TV Wonderland, Y2K: Yes 2 Kids, Kidcetera, KapinoyLand) *Kris Aquino (the milestone of IBC 13) *Joey de Leon